<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Consuelo y Calidez by Thebiwife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192734">Consuelo y Calidez</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebiwife/pseuds/Thebiwife'>Thebiwife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angustía, F/M, Sufrimiento/Consuelo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebiwife/pseuds/Thebiwife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción de Comfort and Warmth por msgilliana</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Consuelo y Calidez</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgilliana/gifts">msgilliana</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808445">Comfort and Warmth</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgilliana/pseuds/msgilliana">msgilliana</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Habían muchas cosas de que Fox Mulder había abandonado sus esperanzas. Desde que a Samantha fue secuestrada, su mundo se volvió duro y frío. El amor incondicional que se dice todos los padres suponían tener se había transformado en el resentimiento en sí mismo,  y por eso tomó un avión a Inglaterra y se graduó en psicología. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, eligió este campo por su deseo...no, su necesidad de la verdad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Podía implementar su título y se convirtió en un perfilador muy buscado para el FBI. Sin embargo, lo que quería de verdad era respuestas. ¿Quién le ha secuestrado? ¿Y por qué? ¿Quién haría esas cosas? ¿Habría algo más? ¿Y cuál era su motivo? Cuando encontró los expedientes secretos X, se sintió como el día de navidad y ganar la lotería en conjunto. Al final, finalmente, podía empezar su búsqueda. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lo que no esperaba era enamorarse de la misma agente (enemiga pretendida) que fue enviada para ser espía solo dos años después de que empezó su búsqueda por la verdad. Le pilla por sorpresa que ella nunca subestimó las teorías de él, aunque ella piense que le falta un tornillo. Por supuesto, tenían malentendidos entre ellos, pero se trataban uno al otro con profesionalismo y todo respeto. Afortunadamente para ella, lo que empezó solo como un encargo, una tarea para desacreditar su trabajo, se tornó íntimo. Y ella tendrá tanto en juego como él. Sus frustraciones reprimidas con todos lo que le habían hecho hombres del gobierno se manifestaron rápidamente, hasta que no podía aguantar más. Su encuentro con Jerse dejó a Mulder con un presentimiento de celos, sino también un sentido de desconcierto. No podía creerlo. Él no solo se estaba enamorando de ella, sino que ella decidió no enojarse con el incluso cuando tenia todo el derecho.. Mientras que Mulder deseaba que ella no use el sexo como una salida, no podía culparla tampoco. Después de todo, ella nunca hizo nada para empeorar la devoción por su trabajo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dana Katherine Scully robó su corazón, pero nunca robó su confianza ni una vez.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¿Mulder?</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un movimiento interrumpió sus pensamientos y sintió el pelo sedoso y suave debajo de su mentón.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Hola Scully.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Puedo sentirte reflexionando—. Nada se le escapa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Nada...y todo… —contestó.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Eh, pienso que necesitas ir a la cama —ella dijo, mientras movía la cabeza para besarla bajo su labio inferior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Lo siento.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—No es tu culpa. ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudar?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Ya intentamos una opción —Mulder declaró, con sonrisa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ella aplastó suavemente  su pecho y se rió nerviosamente. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Estuvieron pasando la noche entre un departamento y el otro, y la mayoría de las noches en el departamento de él se tornaron en noches apasionadas de amor. Mulder casi nunca recibía visitantes, las chances de ser interrumpidos eran escasas. Mientras que ella discutió mismo por su casa, Mulder sacó la tema de Mamá Scully, que había entrado en el apartamento sin anuncio, y en su dormitorio irrumpió al momento de que su hija se recostó la cabeza en éxtasis, abalanzándose con las manos mientras que alcanzaba al orgasmo, Mulder llegando siguiente.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maggie Scully nunca más entró sin permiso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—No estoy por la labor de otra vuelta —Scully declaró— Pero eso sí.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¿Y eso que es?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Pues, recientemente, me doy cuenta de tu admiración por mis tetas—, pausó y sonrió— y como te gusta abrazarlas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Oh, eh — Mulder se rascó la cabeza con vergüenza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>—Oye —pasó la mano por su pelo— no tengas vergüenza, lo entiendo —soltó una risita.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Solo es que...se sienten ...reconfortantes —. Muy suave, Mulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Yo sé— ella rió. —A mí no me importa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—¿Verdad?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Mmm —. Para demostrar su intención, se movió y colocó su espalda contra el pecho de Mulder. Cogió su mano y la llevó en su pijama para agarrar su teta. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mulder suspiró y colocó su mejilla contra la suya, para que el movimiento de su respiración, el latido de su corazón, el consuelo de su cuerpo, le arrulle a dormir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>X</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lo que empezó como una vez se convirtió en la única manera de poder dormir en paz. A veces por encima de su ropa, a veces pudo tocar la piel suave y cremosa directamente. De cualquier manera, estaba agradecido. Scully era un ángel, siempre le dejaba tocarla en la forma que le dé placer, normalmente como esa primera noche, abrazando sus tetas desde atrás. Cuando Mulder desapareció, Scully mencionó cuál diferente se sintió sin el sentimiento de sus manos grandes confortándola mientras abrazaba su bebe, murmurando palabritas dulces sobre su papi. Su primera noche juntos después de que renació de las cenizas, meció a su hijo dentro de ella con una mano y sostuvo su seno con la otra - las dos personas más importantes en el mundo descansando en sus brazos. Cuando se fue por su seguridad, las noches eran irregulares, deseando su toque y ella el suyo. Cuando se reunieron y estuvieron en fuga, lloró con ella cuando sintió la liberación de su leche por su sujetador maternal, por causa de que  dieron en adopción a su hijo hace menos de una semana. Ella le dijo que podría durar algunos días hasta que se secó y por eso durante los días siguientes abrazó su pecho para relevar la presión que sentía. Hicieron amor y se disculparon, Mulder diciéndole  repetitivamente que era una mujer fuerte; ella dudando cada palabra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>En la Casa Ordinaria, se sintieron cómodamente en un sentido de normalidad, como Scully pudo dejar atrás su estado de fugitiva y ser médico para niños. Como siempre, Mulder sostuvo sus senos cuando durmieron, a veces ella con las manos encima. Cuando el FBI pidió por Mulder para ayudar, estaba entusiasmado en meterse en el trabajo, ...pero se distanciaron. Todavía la abrazaba</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mientras estuvieron separados, las noches fueron mucho como la primera, aunque esta vez fue su culpa. Scully había mencionado cómo había comenzado a abrazarla más duro de lo que le gustaba, y mientras lo intentaba, no pudo evitar sentirse enojado por los eventos del año en que se suponía que el mundo terminaría. Ella, con razón, no pudo soportar más,e hizo las maletas dos años después con la promesa de su amarlo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Su primera noche íntima juntos después de cuatro años separados fue un nuevo despertar. Mulder se dio cuenta de cuánto su vida se desperdició sin ella y nunca quiso renunciar a ella. Sin embargo, quería respetar sus límites, por lo que no sostuvo sus pechos cómodamente como lo había hecho tantas veces antes y, en consecuencia, no podía dormir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cuando Scully anunció su embarazo geriátrico después de pensar que William se había ido, hubo sentimientos de confusión, alegría, amor y tristeza. Esa noche la pasó en Unremarkable House y mientras Mulder la sostenía, tuvo una visión. William estaba vivo. Profesaron su amor el uno por el otro y por sus hijos. Durante el embarazo de su segundo hijo milagroso, Scully se había mudado a su casa. Una noche, mientras ella no podía dormir, movió sus manos sobre su pecho, diciéndole que estaba bien. Estaban bien.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Después del nacimiento de Lily, Mulder expresó una leve molestia por no poder ser reconfortado por sus pechos como se había acostumbrado recientemente debido al hecho de que Lily estaba amamantando. Scully sonrió y dijo, "solo un poco más".</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Después de que Scully amamantó a su hijo por última vez, lloraron como si hubieran hecho casi todo: juntos. Por la vida que podrían haber tenido, la vida que tuvieron y la esperanza de que algún día su amado hijo se sintiera lo suficientemente seguro como para encontrarlos y conocer a su hermana, capaz de sentir el consuelo y la calidez de sus padres biológicos que aún lo amaban y nunca se olvidó de él.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Colocó una mano sobre su pecho izquierdo, sintiendo el ritmo repetitivo del latido de su corazón; una prueba física y omnipresente de su amor por él y de que estaba viva. Ella estaba viva y estaban juntos. Para siempre esta vez.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mulder sostuvo sus pechos y ella le dio la bienvenida, queriendo que nunca los soltara.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>